Future Meets Past
by Mind's Shadows
Summary: The new future Titans follow a familiar foe to the past to stop him,as well trying not to mess up their origins in the timeline,which can give second thought to the known present Titans of their decisions in the future.
1. It's Paradox

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

This is about a year after the episode Things Change. You won't see anything romantic between characters. I edit and still editing the these chapters; thanks to shadow929 for sending the first constructive criticism about the story. I apologizes if the story is still sketchy in some parts, please tell me were I have mistakes.

Pairings: Complicated.

**Note:**This is my first story; I'm trying to work on plots, characters, and everything else that I might make a mistake. I change the style of my writing a bit, you should be able to figure it out; the [… Before or in their speaking is the way they're acting or how they sound when there speaking. This makes it easier for me to shift tones or behaviors during the monolog.

For more info, check my bio.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_**It's Paradox**_

Late at night, the new museum was broken in and the Teen Titans arrived shortly afterwards, they where surprised to find slade-bots for the heist.

**Robin: **[concerned "This is some sort of trap. Why would Slade rob a museum, this isn't like him to go just for cash."

Then they notes the slade-bots weren't in there usual black in orange, but in black and metallic silver armor, with sliver S emblem on the left side on its chest. Before the titans can do anything, someone else already started to attack with a kick-boxing style to the new Slade-bots. Slade's new robots seem more agile than his original when it started to attack.

**Beast-Boy:** [joking "New outfits, wonder whats the occasion."

**Cyborg: **[grining "Geting the butts kicked, thats what."

The slade-bots shot him down through the window to the outside, and so the Titans are able to see the reckless fighter, outside in the streetlights.

The teen had long blond hair, with golden thick fur on his face and body. His blue eyes were being dilated; also he had pointy ears and wore color clothing of pants, shoes, shirt and jacket somewhat similar to Beast-Boy's clothes design, but in black and yellow, also finally he had an odd metal belt around his waist.

The teen woozily stand up and his expression shifted to a fearsome rage, and let out a great roar, as his fur thickened and shined more in the light. He went on an onslaught on the slade-bots.

The Titans were astonished with this transformation and stamina.

**Raven: **[monotone "He's going to get hurt if he keeps charging like that."

She levitated, ready to use her powers to defend her teammates on the oncoming bouts of lasers by the robots hand held guns.

But the gold-boy come in front of the titans and deflected the incoming lasers that once took him down earlier. It look like a light-show as the lasers deflected off his shiny coated fur, leave him virtually unharmed besides some cinders form his fur, and it did push him back about few feet.

**?o?:** [ignoring the Titans/ taunting the robots with his rought vocie "Come on, you guy need to try something new to keep up with me." Afterwards he began to tore some of the slade-bots apart.

**Robin: **[instinctive** "Titans GO!"**

The Titans came in and fought the slade-bots, but then being separated form their friends in the processes leaving them to fend for themselves.

Most of the titans had a difficultly in holding up against the up-grades of the improved fighting and agility of the slade-bots. If that's not bad enough, the slade-bot seemed to be able to take a beating much better than their old versions, as they just keep coming.

The new teen was able to help in giving the titans a few seconds to adjust for defending to attacking the robots, and getting use to the pattern of their attacks.

The new teen stop his assault,

**?o?:** [anguish "No, not now."

The teen growled and crouch, ached as he was in pain. Their was click sound, and the teen looked were it came from. Everything seems to be in slow motion now for him, and saw two slade-bot in the air aimed at him as he clench his fist.

He heard another click and an energy charge of their weapons as they slowly descended in his perspective. He felt and heard his heart beat that is gone above his normal rate.

Then it went in normal speed as the lasers were block by a black energy force field. Then he heard a loud crash behind him, which took him by surprise, it was Beast-Boy ramming as a rhino at some slade-bots.

The teen cover his ears as everything got louder; the whispering flow and crashes of Starfire's starbolts, the high frequency of Cyborg's sonic cannon, the boom of Robin's exploding disks, the banging of the slade-bots by Beast-Boy's bashing in animal form and the rapped fire of the robot's lasers buzzing.

As the sound subsided, the teen looked around, and saw all the titans around him, they finished defeating the last slade-bot.

**Beast-Boy: **[concern "Hey are you OK?"

**?o?: **[growled "I don't need your help."

**Beast-Boy: **[sarcasm "Ya, your welcome![whispered to himself _"Dude, what's his problem?"_

Then the broken slade-bots started to glow and vanish. The Teen Titans turn to see all the robots vanish.

They look back at the new teen, where he went to a far corner of the room, as he grunted in pain while his fur return to his previous form.

**Cyborg: **[cautious "Whoa, dude are you ok?"

Cyborg nearly stun with teen transformation and of his growling.

**?o?: **[breathing heavily "Titans... Whether you trust me or not, it don't matter to me… don't asked too many questions... Am not pleasant to be around at the moment."

The teen looking down and trying figure out what to say next.

**Raven: **[inquisitive "Why's that?"

**?o?:** [grouchy "If you hadn't notice, I was already in a bad mood and need to take it out on something; if you hadn't guessed, the robots were the lucky targets."

**Cyborg:** [astonish "Wait, so you did this for kicks?"

**?o?:**[irritating "yeah. Is that a problem?"

**Robin: **[distrust "No, but who are you?"

**?o?:** [keen "Names Paradox, and I came from the future."

…six seconds of silence later…

**Paradox:** [sarcastic "Aren't where talkative today."

**Cyborg:** [keen "Usually they say what their here for."

**Paradox: **[smiled "Well I thought it was obvious. I came for a fight, and I intend to get it."

**Beast-Boy:** [Surprised "You want to fight us?"

**Paradox: **[perplexed "What? No! Well I do obviously but latter, I'm here for Slade."

**Robin:** [Really confused "Whaat? Slade? Ah…"

Robin not really sure what to asked first; the aggressiveness desire of Paradox for combat, or Paradox knowledge of Slade.

**Beast-Boy :** [inpatient "Dude, come on, just spite it out!"

Beast-Boy just wanted to go home, due to he almost had the stuffing beaten out of him today and not wanting an encore performance.

Paradox had slight twitch in his eye in irritated expression at Beast-Boy's actions, while Robin finally snapped out of his confusion.

**Robin:** [serious "How do you know Slade, and what you want from him."

**Paradox:** [irritable "He has been plotting against the world and messing with my head for past six months; well my six months, which is in the future… you get the idea."

**Robin: **[confounded "What! HE IS IN THE FUTURE!"

Paradox flinch a little at Robins outburst.

**Paradox:** [scold "Yes! Alive and Well! No need to shout! How about talking somewhere else other than a museum; [normal So what do you say?"

**Cyborg: **[little cautious " What do you have in mind?"

**Paradox:** [charismatic "The Titans Tower, this may take awhile to explain, but since you know Slade as well as I, He doesn't waste time to take advantage of any weaknesses in our situation; and besides you do need to know a few thing to prepare what he'll do next." He tried to get their trust or at less get them to listen to him, so he'll be able to finish his objectives.

Though, he is not even a bit eager to explain to them what they need to know, due to he really dose know what to say next.

They all went to Titans Tower, which was enough time for Paradox to think of what to explain to the Titans next. The Titans did kept a close eye on him the whole time.

**Raven: **[interrogating "Alright, who exactly are you, and if your from the future, how did you get here?"

**Paradox: **[skeptical "You won't believe me."

**Robin: **[acts doubtful, speaks with convince "Try us."

**Paradox: **[attitude "Oh the hell with it." "I'm a Teen Titan."

The Titans eyes widen .

**Cyborg:** [surprised "Your right. We don't believe you!"

Paradox expression shifted to disappointment, though not unexpected.

**Paradox: **[drone "Told you so; and unfortunately I have nothing to prove it, so believe it or not."

**Beast-Boy: **[eagerness "Oh, I know! If you a Titan, then call my communicator."

Paradox put his hand over his ear, then Beast-Boy communicator stared to ring. When Beast-Boy opened it, there was Paradox on a black screen.

**Beast-Boy: **[a bit shocked "DUDE! How did you do that!?"

**Paradox:** [normal on the communicator "It's a new high tech communication, similar to the military's prototype; there are nanomachines which go through the bloodstream, which activates by thoughts, which allows to talk like a telepathic, without anybody eavesdropping. "

**Cyborg:** [very impressed "Whoa."

**Beast-boy:** [excited "Whoa is right, that so cool, so what else does it do."

**Paradox: **[irritated "Yah, their is more, but I forgot, all I know is that it works."

**Robin:** [demanding "You said earlier that you know what Slade is going to do next, is he making havoc in the future, I need more information on what is happening."

**Paradox:** [concern "Oh, well Slade did sent the slade-bots and himself to this present time…"

**Robin: **[interrupted in surprise "Wait! Slade from the future is here!"

**Paradox: **[annoyed "Uh, duh."

**Raven: **[monotone "But why would Slade come to this time?"

The rest of the titans still having a horror-shock expression on their faces, in the moment for the thought that there are now two Slades in this world, one was bad enough; they still don't know where the present Slade is now.

**Paradox: **[normal "Well, if I can finished…"

**Beast-Boy: **[confused "Hey, wouldn't future Slade be old; I mean it not like he's getting younger, ha, isn't he?"

**Paradox:** [mad "Can I finish!"

**Beast-Boy: **[intimidated "Yah, sure."

**Paradox: **[impatient "Slade is here; Well sort of, his not the same as you remember him; apparently his body now is cybernetic…"

**Cyborg: **[curiously interrupted "Wait! Slade is now a cyborg!"

**Paradox: **[growled "What part of 'Can I finish' don't you understand?"

**Cyborg: **[nerves "sorry."

Paradox calmed himself down.

**Paradox: **[anxious to get things over with "Good. Since Slade's body no longer at its peak in the future as you expect, like Daa, (cough) Beast-Boy said. Slade upgrade with some cybernetics to enhance his ability even better than he ever was before in his history, honestly I don't know if he still human at all, and his full body armor doesn't help me to find him by scent."

Robin didn't look so good, after hearing that Slade is now or will be much better in the future.

**Paradox:** [continued "How he got here is a little different than the way I know; I guess we went through a portal, which I think is similar to the portal of criminal Warp, which I'm sure you meet."

**Starfire: **[remembering "Yes, I remember when I travel to the future."

**Paradox: **[normal "The belt I'm wearing keeps me lock on to this time stream, in case Slade prevents the existence of the future titans."

**Cyborg: **[inquisitive "But, won't he try that to us, instead of you?" Cyborg stated and begins to panic when Paradox starts to growl.

**Paradox: **[tick off "Why is so hard to for you to keep quite!"

The Titans getting nerves and took a step away form Paradox's yelling, and ready to strike if Paradox strikes first.

**Raven:** [quietly "Well, someone got some anger issues."

**Paradox: **[Claming himself "Well, Cyborg I guess it because he doesn't want to change all of the past. Why, I don't know!" Paradox just wish this chat was already over. [agitated "Why he is here, I don't know. I just know he is here. The belt I'm wearing will keep me form fading away if the past change, that my exist is erase from the future; it will also keep my memory of the future were I came form and not the alter time-line that this present time is creating."

The Titans just nod, except Beast-Boy with a confused expression; not following all of the concepts of time.

**Paradox: **[stressed "I don't think Slade used the device in the lab to travel to this time, because there was no trail I found to the Time Portal when I chase Slade in the lab."

Robin[inquisitive "Lab?"

Paradox: "The STAR laboratory that research time-travel; the place were I got this belt, then somehow I traveled back in time here with him."

Beast-Boy wave his hand in the air, Paradox put his hand on his forehead and slide down his face and spoke. "OK what is it _Beast-Boy._"

Paradox seemed uncomfortable irritated by saying Beast-Boy 's name.

**Beast-Boy: **[revelation "Hey I just thought of something!"

**Paradox:** [sarcastic "Wow, he thinks too!"

**Beast-Boy: **[upset "Hey!"

Cyborg and Raven gave a small smirk.

**Beast-Boy: **[sort of sober "anyways, if you're a Teen Titan, where your team."

**Paradox:** [bored "In the future. Maybe you haven't paid attention, but I don't even know how I got. Now that you know little bit about the situation, how about you guys give me a room to crash for the night and pick up with our chat tomorrow."

The Titans agreed and went to their own room to let the information sink in and think of questions to ask in the morning.

* * *

So, tell me what you think, good , bad. I even take any suggestions for what I could do better or what to add to the story, and I'll credit you, for any of your ideas, big or small, for the story if I use them. 


	2. A Shady Character

I don't own the Teen Titan in any way.

**

* * *

**

Chapter2 

_**A Shady Character**_

The Titans all enter the main room where Paradox was waiting.

**Paradox:** [relax "So, anything else you want to know."

**Cyborg:** [ponder "Yeah, Warp's device didn't seem to have a big power source to create a time trail, like the way you explain it."

**Paradox:** [normal "Well the Warp you faced before was from One-Hundred years into the future, and I'm only a few decades less from that time."

**Robin:** [inquisitive "Okay, but you mention that Slade didn't leave a trace to follow, so…"

**Paradox:** [brashly interrupted "I already send a signal myself last night with this time-belt, so they should be here by now."

**?o?:** [impassive "Such impeccable timing."

The Titans turn to see who spoke; went to battle ready stance when they saw him.

He was slightly taller than Paradox. He was wearing what looks like a black trench coat that cover him completely, excepted it was sleeveless and shows a very baggy sleeves to what he was wearing underneath, which secured by a leathery belt that hold the slack of the sleeve to his shoulders, thick black strap sleeved gauntlet, and a black hood over his head leaving his face in darkness. His entire being was eerie as he stood their, across the room, motionless.

**Paradox:** [worrying "Whoa! Wait a minute!" while he get between the Titans and the shadow teen.

**?o?: **[emotionless monotone "Why is their aggression persist toward my presence."

**Paradox: **[sarcasm "Ah, maybe its because you look like the Grim Reaper with that coat!"

**?o?:** [monotone "Very well, I'll take my _coat _off."

The new comer giving a glare to Paradox only, though the Titans behind Paradox felt a bad vibe form his glare, even if they can't see his eyes. The dark teen took of his coat and the Titans stayed in their battle stance, but with their eyes widen.

**Paradox:** [sarcastic "Great, now you look like a psychotic killer!" Paradox remarked.

The dark teen was wearing a black straitjacket , all black cargo pants, and combat boots, but it was his mask that left the finishing touch to the surprise, the mask was a thick black metal that covered his entire face, strap firmly by leather belt attack to the side of the mask, leaving his ebon hair to spike upward but slightly loose than stiff compare to Robins; the mask was secured tightly as though the mask was never meant to come off.

**?o?:** [emotionless "Your complicating mission."

Raven look at the other Titan that their still a little shocked.

Raven feel at odd that she felt that he is not a threat.

**Raven: **[calm "So, who are you."

**Paradox:** [interrupted "Oh, you can call him Crow."

**?o?:** [plain "When did I agreed to be referred by that name[whisper to Paradox _Also why feathered creatures are commonly associated named to my family?_"

**Paradox:** [hesitant "Well, you not bother giving yourself a name to go by and the team dose need to refer you by some kind of name; besides it suits you, in a way," [curious and not bothering to answer the last question "and speaking of the team, where is everyone else."

**Crow: **[intellectual "The name Crow will suffice for now. As for the whereabouts of 'everyone else,' during your chase with Slade in the lab, you both destroyed almost all of the time-belt except this one, and it will take about a day to make and tested for proper functions for one time-belt."

**Paradox: **[outrage "What!"

**Crow:** [monotone "Thinking in critical situations is your prodigiously neglect attribute."

'**Paradox, Cyborg, and defiantly Beast-Boy':** [confusion "What?"

**Paradox: **[really irritated "I not sure what you said, but I know it was not a complement."

The Titan have already relax half way through Crow's and Paradox's small conversation. Then the alarm went off, as now Starfire, Raven, and Beast-Boy went flying, Robin on his cycle, While Cyborg gives a ride to Paradox that sat in the front, and Crow who sat in the mid section on the back seat in the T-car.

It was the same museum with the same slade-bots just broken in.

**Beast-Boy:** [puzzled "Uh, dude since when did Slade have a one track mind?"

**Robin & Paradox: **[serious/unison "This isn't like him."

It was odd that Slade is repeating the exact same tactics.

**Crow: **[strategical "If it is a trap, Then it is most probable that the trap is design for all of us to be their at once, and due to Slade's intelligent, it is very possible probability. In conclusion, we should at lest dispatch in two groups, one to scope the situation, and the others would focus in responds of a trap."

**Robin:** [drawn to agree and respond quickly "uh? Good idea, Paradox, Beast-Boy, Starfire, and,[unsure Crow will go in first…"

Robin still have no idea of Crow's capability.

**Crow:** [daunting "Raven shouldgo, in my stead."

**Paradox:** [excited and ready to go "Alright that settled then, let go before they get away!"

The Titans agreed, although this is the first that Robin took the sidelines and not leading the charge. The Titans went in with Paradox leading at a fast pace, while Robin and the rest lagged behind keeping a close watch. Paradox started an assault till one of the slade-bots did a back-flip kick at him away.

Then the face plate armor fall off that slade-bot, showing a pair of vividly glowing green eyes; as the rest of the armor came off, it wasn't a robot, but a dark brown skin man appeared not very tall, in his early twenties, and slightly muscular that more lean and flexible, and short messy dyed grass green hair, with his natural dark brown show at its roots.

He was wearing a tattered neon green jacket with the sleeves rip off, worn-out black and silver gauntlet, shabby dark green baggy pants, and black athletic shoes. He had green swirls and stripes pattern tattooed on every surfaces on his skin, three spike are piercing at each eyebrow, at his hands of his knuckles and finger tips had sharp metal spikes through his gloves.

He had a firm pose that showed he has possessed a great experience as a skilled fighter. Through his eyes it showed an icy calmness of great intellectual wisdom.

**Crow: **[stated "If Slade was able to get him to work with or for him, I will be very impressed of his capabilities."

**Robin:** [curious "You know him?"

**Crow:** [monotone "He is either a genius or psychotic, more difficult to handle than Slade in my opinion."

**Robin: **[bewildered "What! And what do you mean _either_?"

Before Robin continued, Crow's hand was inch in front of Robin's face, Crow was blocking a punch as well as he returned a punch back at the new foe.

The enemy mange to dodged the blow in a dance style, and now centered in-between the two group of Titans.

Cyborg looked back in forth the distance in were the foe was a seconds ago.

**Cyborg: **[yell in confusion "How did get over there!"

The foe chuckled that then developed into a psychotic high-pitch laughter. His posture changed dramatically into a well loosen-up drunk stance, that he looked like he was going to fall to the ground. His green eyes stared to glow, as his eyes were being widen and dilated, that gave a look of insanity and evil down to the soul.

**Crow:** [normal monotone "His name is…" Then was cut-off by the shout of the enemy.

**?o?:** [Hysterical "Keith Hazard the name, and chaos is my game! If want to stop me[dead serious you'll have to kill _me._" As he started to hum his laugh, the Titans were stunned by Keith's statement, all except Paradox and Crow who started to attack.

Keith rolled with the punches quite literally, of all the hits doesn't faze him at all, and retaliate instantly striking back at Paradox and Crow, blow for blow. The fighting style of Keith in battle is Drunken Monkey Kung-Fu with some body smash blow (Head butts, Tackles, body slams, and some other wrestling moves).

Crow fighting style is direct as well in his counter measures, so similar use of Mantes Kung-Fu, Aikido, and even the evasive tactics of Fencing, though his movements a seems jerky, and constrain from full motion.

Meanwhile the Titans began to fight with the actual Slade-bots, still had some difficulties defeating those robot fighters. Cyborg got dents on mechanical parts form the slade-bots sheer force of their strikes, Starfire develop some bruise form the robots assaults, Beast-Boy received burns by the lasers guns, Raven taken shock waves and mental strain of the force of the slade-bots ramming her shield, and Robin with bruise and cuts of his own, started to running out of gadgets to beat the robots. The walls of the building were received massive damage from the battle, as well as the floor was smash beyond recognition, and the roof seem to be ready to fall at any moment.

Keith appeared behind Paradox and stabbed him on the back of his head with a dagger. Paradox fell and stayed on the ground.

The Slade-bots retreated, as now the Titan looked and saw what happen to Paradox with the shock of horror in their eyes. Suddenly Keith nearly instantly after ramming the one side of the wall to the next appeared above Raven, as Keith is ready to strike her as the roof came crumbing down…


	3. A Shady Character II

I compact the 2 chanpter in 1 due to there were too short.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3  
_A Shady Character II_**

All the Titans were surprised with Keith's sudden tactics, and they were far too exhausted to react to the assault. Raven fell heavily when Keith struck her. Suddenly Keith went flying into a wall as Crow kicked him. Raven got up, being merely scratched by Keith, as Crow had stepped in.  
All the other Titans braced as the roof seem to come crumbling down, but nothing happened. When they looked, they saw that there was a black dome shield that had protected them from the debris, and then it vanished.

**Beast Boy: **[relieved "Wow, nice save."

**Cyborg:** [nervous "Yeah, awesome reflexes Rae, I thought we would have to dig our way out."

**Raven:** [slightly confused as while inspected her wounds "Uh, I didn't."

The Titans faces became confused.

**Robin: **[inquisitive "If you didn't Raven, then who did?"

Then all of Titans faced Crow, who is covered by the dust and the debris still setting. He went over to Keith, and pulled out two short swords from the sheath attached to his back as Keith got up.

**Robin:** [alarmed/yelling "Don't do it!" But it was too late.

Keith now was stuck to the remaining wall with the two swords through his head and throat which broke his spine.

**Robin: **[sorrow & frustration "I know he killed your friend, but killing him doesn't help…"

**Crow: **[intruded/bland tone "I have no _friends_, merely allies, also to who you were referring has not decease."

**?o?:** [yelling/sore "Hey! Will you shut up! I have a major headache! And who the hell died?" Paradox yelled as he sat in the middle of the rubble, rubbing the back of his head.

The Titans were shocked to see that he was still alive.

**Crow:** [notifying "Paradox your fighting habits happen to saved your life by mere chance."

**Paradox:** [retorting "Shut up! And what hit me!"

**Crow:** [replying "When you clenched your fists during your fight, your sharp claws starts to dig into your skin when you clench your fist, and your ability to adjust your resistances to injury saved you from Keith's dagger from the back your head." Paradox looked down at his hands to see it was true, and his only reaction was to snort as he laid down, as he was still recovering.

**?o?:** [deep/calm voice "Salutation, Sir Draco Anderson,"

Everyone looked around to see that it was the Keith. With the same eyes he had at the beginning, he stared back at them. As of now, most of Teen Titans are officially stunned with their jaws dropped, when Starfire suddenly yelped as she hid behind Robin, clutching his shoulders.

**Crow: **[sighed "Why does everyone has the urge to name me?"

**Cyborg:** [yells"Dead people don't talk, and your only concern is what he calls you!"

**Crow: **[replied "Keith wouldn't let Al die."

**Beast-Boy:** [curious "Uh, who is Al?"

The other Titans just glance at one another wondering the same thing.

**?o?:** "I am." said Keith.

**Starfire:** [confused "I am very confused, is he not dead, and was he named Keith and not Al, or is he named Al, or um…" Starfire rambled, still native to English because of that, is extremely confused of the situation.

**Robin:** [uncomfortable tone "Starfire, you are starting to hurt my shoulders."

Starfire quickly let go of his shoulders with an apologetic expression on her face.

**Keith/Al: **[calm "Let me introduce myself; I am Alan Cheman, but call me Al for now. I am a Biochemistry Technician and a hired Reversed Engineer."

**Crow: **[normal "Hired by whom?"

**Al: **[replied "Tech Steel."

**Paradox: **[flare-up "Wait!" Paradox got up and stagger towards Al. [aggressive "What does Tech have to do with you and Slade?" Paradox demanded.

**Cyborg:** [frustrated "Great. More shady characters we have to deal with. When do we finally fight the real bad guys face to face?"

**Al: **[smirk ,responding to Paradox question "Tech Steel supplies Slade with his robots that are upgraded by me; were they a challenge for you?" Al's eyes completely glaze green for an instance.

**Crow: **[inquisitive "That still doesn't explain why you are working for Tech. What does he possibly has to give you or convince you to work with him?"

**Al: **[responded "That is for me to know and not for you to find out, at least not yet."

**Crow: **[normal "I have no time to decipher your intentions. Tell us everything you know; as you said to me once before, you have no ally."

**Al**; [irritated "Fine. My job is to upgrade those robots and to help steal an artifact, one of the mirrors of a long-forgotten tribe. Historically for our time it was in this museum, but it vanished a week after it's display, which of now there still three day left to that event. The reason why he wants it, I didn't care, and as for now, my job is done so I'll just head back or should I say forward to our own time!"

The knives that had pinned him to the wall fell broken off, and Al's skin appeared to be healing rapidly. Crow and Paradox tried to grab him, but Keith kicked both of them away as he laughed with his eerie high-pitched voice as his eyes started to glow once again.

As a last insult he stuck his tongue out at them, a forked tongue, and then he started to glow, vanishing like the Slade-bots.

**Cyborg: **[daze "Ok then, care to explain what just happened?"  
**Beast-Boy:** [creep out "Yeah, that guy was twisted."

**Crow: **[sighed "Keith and Al are two separate entities, Keith is a demon, and Al is Human. Keith is slowly converting his demonic body through Al's body, and his demonic powers gives Al the ability to heal rapidly, including enhanced strength and stamina."

**Beast-Boy: **[demanding "Ok, can you explain the part where he teleported and the fact that you stabbed him in the head, and lived!"

**Crow:** [puzzled "Why of course I can."

A moment of silence.

**Beast-Boy: **[impatient "Well start explaining already."

**Crow:** [disappointed sigh "_Would you _is the phrase to ask for the information, not_ can you_, that ask the ability to do so,and yes I will explain.

It is a special ability of his to ensnare all your senses through a type of telepathy. It stops your normal perception and makes your mind to a stand still in its senses of time, which to his victims it appear that he can teleport. But it only works if the person is not aware mentally and does not have a strong mind to block this effect.

As of why he was still alive, its because his demonic transmutation has progressed much further than I anticipated from my last encounter, so in short that most of his normal human organs are probably no long necessary to sustain living with a demons physiology. Also apparently his blood has an acidic form that eat away my sword if you have noticed. This demon is most vulnerable to fire, and a low threshold of freezing temperatures to be inactive, so he is not completely immortal or invulnerable, if you had any concern for future reference of encounters with him."

**Robin:** [curious "How do you know so much about him?"

**Crow: **[slight discomfort "I am the one that released Keith to this world, a mistake. It will not happen again."

**Raven: **[suggest "Maybe we should get back to the tower, unless you want the walls to fall on us."

Beast-boy jumped as a piece of concrete fell inches behind him.

* * *

Just so you know for those who think this character maybe too powerful, Keith losses some of his abilities when he is severly injured. like being impaled. 


	4. Piece of Mind and Body

This chapter is a quick insight with the OC.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

_**Piece of Mind and Body**_

Inside the Titans Lab, Crow, Raven, Robin, and Beast-Boy were having a conversation in the early evening.

**Beast-Boy:** [curious "So, what are you doing?"

**Crow: **[clam "Analyzing my sword to find what the acid is composed of, if any residue remains. It a new trait of Keith that was not there before; he should have stayed paralyzed by my sword, I cut off his main motion nervous system in his neck, at less what is left of his human organs. Don't touch it, or it may eat your skin"

Beast-Boy nearly trip on to them, wave his arms, to back away from the swords and other chemicals that are there.

**Robin: **[inquisitive "So who is this Tech, that Keith was referring to? It seems Paradox knows him."

**Crow:** [normal "Tech is Paradox's archenemy, even before Paradox became a Titan."

**Raven:** [curious "Why is that?"

**Crow: **[sigh "Where to begin? Tech used Paradox, to steal equipment and technology, which gives Tech wealth that rivals even Lex Corporations and Wayne Industries and tried to kill Paradox. Moreover, as I recall, Tech killed a family member, or at less someone of Paradox respected acquaintance as I assume. Is that enough information for you about Paradox nemesis?"

Robin, Raven and Beast-Boy were astonish in silent.

**Beast-Boy:** [astonish "Dude what happen?"

**Crow:** [normal "I don't have that information. The only record I found is that Tech was supposedly died at the high of his criminal empire, murdered presumably by Paradox."

**Beast-Boy: **[confused "But Tech is alive. Isn't he?"

**Crow: **[normal "I am awareof his wellbeing. As Tech's organization went underground, he reappeared as a cyborg, assumingly caused by the incident."

Crow replied still working, as he did not look up as he speaks.

**Beast-Boy: **[a bit hyper, 'too much sugar maybe?' "A cyborg? Dude, what he like, and what dose his stuff do, dose Cy know!?"

**Crow:** [calm "You will have to talk to Paradox for that information, because I never meet Tech."

**Robin: **[curious "So, what are Paradox's abilities? I guessing you know him well and being on the same team."

**Crow:** [cold tone "Do not assume we are acquaintances, friends, or even teammate for that matter; I enlisted myself for dealing of complicated matters of highest importance, in which is only my priority. [paused, then continues Though I do know his abilities and to its extent. He able to adapt a resistance from pressure force and of some chemically-caused injuries. Though he has a limit to how much he is able to deflectenergy; with enough intensity of energy it will cause his cellular body structure to deconstruct and fall apart causing a chain reaction through out his body which will kill him, due to his deoxyribonucleic acid is always been unstable."

**Beast-Boy:** [awareness "Whoa, that's like me, well not exactly like me, just the DNA being unstable and well, uh, yeah that's it." Robin and Raven stared at Beast-Boy, shocked that he just understood a very scientific term for DNA.

**Beast-Boy:** [worried "What? did I say something, do have something on my face?"

Beast-Boy checks himself on the reflection of the windows.

**Robin: **[dumfounded "…, actually Beast-Boy, uh, never mind, don't worry about."

**Beast-Boy:** [confused "Uh, Okay. Sure there nothing?"

**Robin:** [apathetic "Yes,"

**Beast-Boy: **[concern "Positive."

**Robin:** [irritated "Yes!"

**Beast-Boy:** [curious "really?"

Raven glancing at the annoyed Robin, and seeing the pointlessness to the conversation is dragging into she interject.

**Raven:** [irritated, while trying to stay calm "Enough, it's nothing Beast-Boy, now be quite." [a slight pause, calmly continues "Crow what are Paradox's other abilities?"

**Crow:** [unfazed of the discussion "As requested. There is more of Paradox's unique abilities. His physical abilities are heightened far more than any human; to list a few: running a constant thirty-five miles an hours, on all four limbs of course, he is nearly five times stronger than the average man, and his senses are heightened beyond a humans capability."

**Beast-Boy:** [not impress "Yeah, he didn't look that tough. He just stood back at end of the fight."

**Crow:** [his natural tone "Paradox has some problems maintaining a new form when he transforms. His deoxyribonucleic acid was being stressed to maintain the new form, which creates a surge of energy that causes him pain when he transforms back. His heightened senses deteriorate when he does transform; therefore, when he regains back his old form, his senses come back and overwhelms him, in touch, sight, smell, and sound."

**Beast-Boy:** [just being humorous "ha, no wonder he's always cranky."

Ignoring Beast-Boy, Robin and Raven just sigh.

**Crow: **[calm "His genetics also augment his instincts, which can make him very aggressive, though he is more calm when he is not fighting or feeling hungry; after a fight he can be very agitated. Also if you are wondering about his rough voice, the muscles in his vocal cords are thicker than normal, which can allows him to roar, though it does not allow clarity within human speech of conversation, which irritates him to no end. He yet to go back full human form, which was six months ago, he never stayed in his beast form that long before, so you might see him in human form."

Suddenly the alarm went off.

**Crow: **[calm "If you don't minded, I won't be coming."

**Robin:** [confused "Why?"

**Crow: **[face Robin soberly "I here due to time travel, we can't altering the past for the risk of new problems may arise in our future, we have enough problems to deal with already. I'll join you if it a problem from the future."

As they left, only Beast-Boy stayed in the room, about to mix two unknown chemicals together till a black energy took them away and send him flying out the door. Beast-Boy now in a daze after hitting the wall, was still visible through the door in perspective of crow, as Silkie came and push Beast-Boy out of sight from the door to go with the other Titans.

**Crow: **[inquiry "hmm, strong larvae."

Meanwhile, in the Titans' Training Gym, Paradox was training with Cyborg and Starfire.

**Cyborg:** [curious "So, what's up with your friend Crow?"

**Paradox:** [flustered "He is no friend to anybody! Just few days ago before we came here…"Paradox answered heading towards a flashback (or flash-forward; _the time thing_).

'_There were dim lights flickered in large destroyed room._

_**Paradox: **[outrage yelled at Crow "Why the hell, didn't you stop those robots from trashing the TOWER?" _

_**Crow: **[sober "I am here only to help with this crisis that's developing, petite theft and vandalism do not concern me."_

_**Paradox [frustrated **"OF COURSE IT'S YOUR PROBLEM IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED, ALL OF US, INCLUDING YOU LIVE HERE…"'_

**Paradox:** [slight nervousness fell upon him "And I'd rather not talk what happen next." Sweat-drops came on all three of them, for different reasons.

**Cyborg: **[confused 'no one asked him' "Well, you were pretty chummy with him."

**Paradox:** [offended "Hey, when he dose help, I have no complaints. But don't get the idea were friends, I still hate that guy's attitude, if you can call it an attitude."

**Starfire:** [uncomfortable with the negative comments "Why not try telling us about Crow's unique aspects than Crow's rude behavior?"

**Paradox:** [compelled by spite "One, he's not just boring but if you don't have any informative facts than he'll just ignores you. He's a… what that word again… savy-et, savant, a sage, whatever, Crow knows a lot of things through reading books and [hesitant his foresight." Paradox answered.

**Cyborg: **[inquisitive "What you mean foresight?"

**Paradox:** [frustrated, due to not knowing much about it himself "He's able to see a lot of thing you wouldn't normally see, it through some sort of sense of his, and I think he's also able to see into the future, or just being a know it all jerk!…" Kicked the stuffing out of a punching bag "…He'll understand almost anything, just by looking at it!"

**Starfire: **[intrigued"Fascinating, what are Crow's other capabilities?"

Starfire was uncomfortable with Paradox attitude, although her curiosity with Crows' abilities did deter her form leave the room.

**Paradox: **[tired "Well, he has training in the martial arts, and has powers like Raven."

**Cyborg:** [eureka "I knew it! he the one who put up the shield."

A bigger sweat drop appeared on Paradox.

**Paradox: **[plainly and slowly "Uh, yeah, he did.[sarcastic Big deal."

**Starfire: **[puzzled "Wait. If Crow has abilities like Raven, then why didn't he use his powers to combat the robots and" [mumbling "of the one who has two names?" She is still slightly confounded of two separate names for one person.

**Paradox:** [irritated "Uh, well, he can, though it's better if he didn't use it."

**Cyborg: **[also puzzled "Why's that?"

**Paradox: **[annoyed, sighed "When he does uses it, well, it doesn't want to stop most of the time."

**Cyborg: **[frustrated "Ah, would you give bit more descriptive?"

**Paradox: **[concentrating not to get too bored with the conversation "His powers' not as easily controlled as Raven's. It isn't pretty when it happens, so don't ask!" [growls

**Cyborg:** [inquisitive "Okay. So, any hobbies you or Crow have?"

**Paradox: **[bored "Crow reads book about mathematics, science and its theories. As for me…[realization/sour express on his face wait! it's none of your business!" as he started to sweat a little more as a small flashback appeared in his head, about a consequence of his "hobbies."

… _In a large Bar, a man with a machete chasing what appears to be Paradox's completely human form, but the dim light made it difficult to see any feature._

**Cyborg: **[unsatisfied "Ok, ok, but doesn't Crow have anything, more recreational? You know, like a fiction book, see horror movies…"

**Paradox: **[interrupting "No. All work, and no play.[mumbles makes him the dullest man alive. [getting irritated Besides, it's probably the only thing he doesn't understand." Paradox was about to leave the gym when Starfire intervened.

**Safire: **[interest "What does Crow not understand?"

**Paradox:** [irritated, speaking to himself "Me and my big mouth." [loathing "Fun, Games, Emotions"[Whispering to himself"…_and_ _Virtue._"

**Starfire:** [perky "Raven also has trouble with her emotions, I am positive that he will show…"

**Paradox: **[steamed "NO! You don't get it. He really doesn't understand. He has this de… defish… deficient, deficiencies in what makes emotion inside his head. He has no emotion whatsoever! His mind is wire differently than the rest of us."

Starfire was shocked of someone literally unable to feel, regardless of choice.

Then the alarm went off; as Cyborg and Starfire they notice Paradox wasn't coming.

**Cyborg: **[confuse "Yo, aren't you coming?"

**Paradox: **[clam "No, Crow already told me on the way back here there will be a robbery that should take place in this time line."

**Cyborg: **[puzzled "How? That sounds like he really can see the future."

Paradox[cocky "Yeah it does; except that it took him a whole night to get to this time with the only working time belt when we were chasing Slade. Which he probably spend that night to look and memorize all the events that should have happen in this time; Like the robbery that happing now…" [pause and had an epiphany with furry "What The Hell are you guys still standing here for, the crooks aren't going to be waiting for you to show up you dumb-ass!"

**Cyborg: **[shook & angry "Excuses me, you better not said what I think you said; it better be due to that screechy voice of yours!"

Paradox looked very irritated as his eye was twitching.

* * *

the apperance of Silkie; I have notic that there is not a lot of Silkie appaerance in most of the stories I have read. So I might do something about it. Which probably will delay me from finishing this one, due to too many ideas; not a lot of uniformity of a story. If you people happen to write a story about the mutant worm, a good one, send me a message and I will cheek it out. 


	5. Emotion flows

Ok, yes it short, but for those who know, it be a really too dam long scine I did anything to this. It just to show that I am alive to keep writing.**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

_**Emotions flow**_

Later that evening. All the original Titans were in the main room, discussing the information after talking to their guest.

**Beast-Boy:** [curious "Um, Cy why did you have dents all over you, not that I haven't see it happen, but to look like a wrecked before fighting the bad guys?"

**Cyborg: **[sober "Don't ask."

**Beast-Boy: **[thinking (oo.) 'something he doesn't do a lot of' "You said something about Paradox voice, that really bugs him."

**Cyborg: **[eyes wide for a second "I wish someone told me before I said it," [show his sonic cannon "I would have blasted him with my cannon than my mouth. Starfire had to pried him off of me." [furious "Who the hell does he think he is!"

**Beast-Boy: **[slightly nervous "I glade it wasn't me, though Crow was just really, I mean really creeping me out!"

**Raven: **[inquisitively "Then why didn't you went with us if he bothers you that much."

**Beast-Boy: **[scratching his head "Well, uh, it just that I have this feeling that Paradox really hates my guts, and I'm not saying that because of his attitude either."

Just then the Intruder Alert went off.

**Robin: **[Alert "What's happening?"

**Cyborg: **[Checking the screen on his arm "Someone is trying to get in the Tower!" [a little enthusiastic "perfect time to see the new security I installed."

They open the door to the outside, and see lasers firing at the intruder, who is appeared to be dancing ridiculously to avoid the lasers.

Paradox appeared behind them with eyes wide open.

**Paradox: **[flustered "What he doing here!"

**Robin: **[inquisitive "you know him?"

**Paradox: **[acting cool "unfortunately yes. But keep firing."

**?o?:** [surprised & whining " What! Come on! Please tell them to stop!"

**Starfire**[curious "So is he not our friend?"

**Paradox: **[irritated "he's not mine, though he is not our enemy if that what your asking."

Everyone eyes popped open, except for Paradox.

**Cyborg: **[astonished "What!"

Cyborg deactivate the security system.

The stranger hunch over catching his breath for a moment before he walked up to them.

He appears young, maybe a year younger than Beast-Boy. He has long hair that could cover his eyes; hair color is a darker shade than Starfire's hair; wearing a green visor glasses, and unable to see his eyes; wears a white vest with yellow interior, red shirt, dark green cargo pants, sliver metallic wrist-guards, white boots and his skin tone is slightly lighter than Starfire skin.

**?o?:** [big smile on his face "Hello everyone, my name is Starlight."

Paradox knock Starlight on the head.

**Starlight: **[in pain "Ouch!" [whining "That hurts!"

**Paradox: **[furious/ yelling at Starlight "What the hell are you doing here." Paradox now holding Starlight up by Starlight's vest.

**Starlight: **[scared "I don't know, I forgot." Paradox now shaking Starlight violently. Starlight is beginning to be dizzy and a bit nauseas.

**Paradox: **[Outraged "What do you mean you forgot, you idiot!"

**Starfire: **[firm "Let him go."

Paradox stopped, and look at all the Titans; just realizing he not make a good impression. If the Titans didn't like him before, they probably never will now. Paradox lets go of the vest as Starlight now falls flat on his back, still dizzy and a bit unconscious.

**Crow: **[sober "Well this is unexpected. Why is he here"

**Starlight: **[regaining awareness/ being casual "Oh hey Crow, so um where are we?"

Paradox now twitching trying to gain his composure, which unfortunately he has very little at this point.

**Cyborg: **[whispers to Beast-Boy "You sure it not his attitude?"

* * *

I'll just let you use your imagination of what happens next for now. 


	6. Memories Disturbance

Hello there, I still don't own anything about the Teen Titans, and just so you know I lost some of my original writting in the previous chapters. So if you find something odd in there, tell me so I can fix it.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

_**Memories Disturbance**_

Morning at Titans Tower.

Cyborg and Beast-Boy walked in to the main room as everyone else was there and the two stood in astonishment of something a bit unsuspecting.

What they saw was wrap in bandages is Starlight, who is wave his hand and said hello to them, but his voice is mumbled by bandages around his head.

**Cyborg: **[surprise "What happen to Starlight! I thought he just went to get his head exam."

**Paradox: **[clam "Something ridiculous I'm sure; It doesn't mean that there nothing wrong with his head to begin with. "

Everyone just ignored Paradox comment.

**Beast-Boy: **[confused "Dude, he looks like a mummy;" [joking "is it Halloween already?"

**Robin: **[slightly awkward "Starfire and Starlight decided to play doctor."

**Cyborg: **[curious "Um, not that there nothing wrong with that, but why."

**Starfire: **[remembering "After examining Starlight, he was curious of some of the medical supplies, as well did I and experimented with some of the supplies as we do not use all of them as often; greatly thankful due to Raven generous assistant in healing when we are damage many time before."

**Crow: **[inquisitive "How is it that the time she spent on Earth communicating, her grammar has not improved."

Starfire shied away, and felt a little embarrass as she knew that she made a lot of progress in learn of Earth's cultures and speech; though she fail to remember them do to the habit to always speak the way she did, and due to her friends didn't minded most of the time.

**Beast-Boy:** [uncomfortable "Dude, that was a little mean."

**Robin: **[displeased "Apologize to Starfire."

**Crow: **[simplistically stated immediately "No."

**Robin: **[searing "What!"

**Starfire: **[timid "It's alright Robin, it is not necessary."

**Cyborg: **[speaking up "Rob…"

**Robin: **[interrupted angrily "NO! It not alright." [aggressively to Crow "Why won't you apologize, it's not like it'll kill you!"

**Crow: **[Cold "I found no action for any apologetic responds."

As of then the alarm went off, as the screen of the main computer highlight the message of the mass damage to the city.

**Paradox: **[astonish "Wow, didn't see this in the history books!"

**Crow: **[normal "Because it never happen in our timeline."

Robin saw the scale of the damage being reported and swept the argument aside.

**Robin: **[urgent "Titans Go!"

They reach the epicenter of the disaster, with no clues what cause it.

**Raven:** [concentrating "I don't sense anyone else here."

**Cyborg: **[reporting "My scanners show that nobody was here when most of the buildings collapse."

**Starfire: **[Hovered above the Titans, cautiously surveying the area "Then it is wonderful that no one was harmed."

**?o?: **[commanding voice "Not yet!"

The Titans looked to whom spoke.

There was appeared be someone on top of the ruined building looking down upon them; wearing a dark green armor that resembles a bit of an medieval knights, with dark purple cape as the only cloth material reaching form round the shoulders down to the mid of the calves.

The new stranger flew down over the Titans with a familiar swooshing sound made by Starfire's flight, and landed to opposite side face towards all of them. As the person speaks, the voice is deepen as it echoes slight through the helmet.

**?o?:** [serious "This will be our battle arena! Prepare yourselves!"

**Starlight: **[In awe spoken softly "General?"

**Robin: **[speaking to Starlight "You know who this," [enthusiastic "great. Is there anything we need to know before he makes a move."

Paradox[flustered "Yeah, which is a problem."

After Robin hearing that, started to have a bad feel, and not really wanting to know the problem. So…

**Cyborg: **[raise an eyebrow "Uh, why?"

**Crow: **[Plainly explains immediately "Unless the Time Line is altered greatly, the person who is holistic attending to our awareness, should be by our accounts our ally."

**Beast-Boy:** [confused "What?"

* * *

Okay, this is not exactly where I want to leave it off as I started to slack off a bit by doing other stuff, but I think it still good.

P.S.- I think I lost my editor, so if anyone would like to help, I will greatly apperceated. For some reason I lose thing, as though they don't want to be around me. T-T


	7. Shatter Image

Okay, the script version dosen't seem to give much dynamic. I change it if someone ask, you know I not going to write the next chapter unless I get a new review. Have you seen the review of this story, it make my story seem like it hold the record of error in a single post. I wouldn't mind except there a post that has most of my errors in the first page... alright lets it started.

* * *

**Shatter Image**

**Paradox: **[angry with Crow] "Stop complicating your sentences you freak!"

**Starlight: **[to Paradox] "Watch out!"

Boom! An orange energy burst blasted Paradox off and crash onto the side of a building, face first.

Paradox clutches his fingers in to fist as he lift himself off the building, spit out the rubbles that went in his mouth.

**Paradox: **[Furious] "I don't care who in that suit; friend or foe I'm going to KILL HIM! One way or other, I am going to end this sick joke!"

"**General": **[rage echo through it helm] "Enough! This is no joke!" [Stern] "I accept your challenge. Prepare to perish!"

Paradox started to charge while General drew a sickle sword while charging as well.

Crow without taking his sword out step right in front of the General; Crow just looks at the General passing him by.

Paradox sidesteps the General, but Paradox still cut on his arm. They both face each other, and Paradox with his fist clenching started to heal and change. Paradox fur became feathers.

**Beast-Boy: **[comically] "Whoa, now he looks like a giant yellow…"

Beast-Boy stop and gulp down his words as he notice that Paradox stop and stared at him like he's prey.

The General slash with the sword down at Paradox, but the feather soften and deflected the blow.

**Raven: **[question Crow] "Why did you pass each other?"

**Crow: **[straightforward] "I was testing to see what the reaction would be compare to the principle of the General I know; In conclusion, there appears to be no contradiction of their reaction."

**Robin:** [at a lost] "So what should we since, he could be friend."

**Crow:** [monotone] "He is acquaintance, further more we do nothing."

Crow put out his arm to stop the anxious Starfire for helping.

**Starfire: **[concern] "But Paradox is fighting by himself…"

**Crow: **[interrupting] "For now he may be able to tear the helm off and see he's face to confirm with the identity. I will say went to engaged in the battle; There is no reason for all of us to exhaust energy on one opponent."

As the battle between Paradox and the General persist Robin notice that the General didn't use the bolt of energy during the fight.

Paradox manage to rip half of the helm off the General's face.

Starfire stared at awe.

**Starfire/Starlight/Crow: **[unison] "Darkstar."

* * *

If you are wondering that the name sound familiar, it's because it the name for Starfire's brother. please review. please!


End file.
